The Hunter And The Little Black Kitten
by TooManyFanficsYouAss
Summary: Gabriel turns Castiel into a kitten. Dean takes care of Castiel, while Sam is looking for Gabriel who disappeared. Basically Cat!Cas, Destiel and Sabriel.
1. Part 1

"This isn't funny Gabriel!" A frustrated Castiel shouts at Gabriel.

Once again Gabriel started mocking Castiel with his crush on Dean. How Gabriel found out, Cas may never know. But he did know that it was annoying.

"Listen little bro, just tell him. What is the worst that can happen?" Gabriel says getting frustrated too. He had to watch the two dance around each other for years without either of them making a move. Maybe it was time to take matter in his own hands.

"He might hear me." Castiel whispered looking down, starting to feel his cheeks getting hot.

"It's okay Cassie, I will help you." Gabriel answered with a little smirk. Castiel instantly knows it won't end well for him.

"Gabriel whatever you are planning to do to me, please don't do it." Castiel begged. Knowing in the back of his mind that it won't work.

If Gabriel had something in his mind, he made sure it would happen.

"Too late for that Cassie." Gabriel smirked and snaps his finger.

"Meow" Dean snaps his head up and looks around. He thought he heard a cat, but he might be wrong. "Meow!" Dean hears again.

Dean is now sure it is definitely a cat. He gets up off the couch towards the sound.

The meowing seems to come from Castiel's room. What if Castiel brought home a cat? Castiel would definitely do that.

Ready to lecture Cas about a cat that he might have brought home and the fact that Dean is allergic, Dean opens the door and sees a small black kitten sitting on Cas's bed. But it's the eyes that baffles Dean the most.  
The ocean blue eyes Dean is well familiar with. "Cas?"

"What happened to you Cas?" Dean asks concerned. "Meow" Cas answers.

"Oh I forgot you can't actually answer me." Cas gives Dean his signature tilted head look.

"Isn't he cute?" A voice suddenly says behind Dean. "Gabriel? You did this?"

"How are you still surprised every time something like this happens? Aren't you used to it by know?" Gabriel laughs.

"Gabriel turn him back." Dean says danger in his voice.

"You have to catch me first, lover boy." Gabriel says with a small smile and poofs away.

"That son of a bitch" Dean sighs walking over to Cas and picking him up. No way he would leave him alone.

Dean walks with Cas in his arms downstairs and towards the kitchen, hoping he would find Sam in there.

"Dean is that a cat? I thought you were allergic." Sam asks bewildered. "Gabriel turned Cas into a cat and I think he made sure I can bear the symptoms." Dean says with an angry look on his face. Probably thinking of all the things he would do to Gabriel once he found him. "Well that is awfully nice of him." Sam says looking down at the kitten in Deans arms.

The kitten seemed very comfortable in Dean's arms, almost snuggling into his chest.

"We have to find him Sammy." "I know Dean, calm down it's going to be okay." Says Sam trying to be reassuring.

"Calm down? Cas is a cat!" shouts Dean from frustration. This startled Cas, making him jump from Dean's arm onto the ground and under the table.

"Shit I'm sorry Cas. I didn't mean to scare you." Dean says feeling guilty. He was just mad at Gabriel and concerned for Cas.

"Come here Cas, I won't hurt you." Dean says softly crouching in front of the table.

Hesitantly Cas walks from under the table towards Dean. When he reaches Dean he does something a bit unexpected. Cas rubs his little head against Dean's leg, purring softly.

Dean's eyes widen with shock but he smiles, picks the kitten up and back in his arms.

"You take care of Cas, I'll find Gabe." Sam says smiling knowingly towards the hunter and the little black kitten.


	2. Part 2

Sam drove for about ten minutes now and still no sign of Gabe. Truth is Sam had no clue where to start looking. Gabe being a trickster and all that made it hard to find. Regret washing over Sam because he offered to look for Gabe. He knew that this was a bad idea, if Gabe doesn't want to be found, he can just snap himself everywhere.

On the other hand, he saw how his brother looked at Cas. Dean is in love with Cas and has been for a while now. It's kind of obvious. The way Dean looked at Cas, like Cas was his only savior, like Cas can save him from his emotional draining lifestyle. With Cas his brother is relaxed and at ease, more relaxed than he has ever seen him and he deserves it. He just hopes that the two finally confess other than just staring at each other and mentally undressing each other in their minds. Maybe they find true happiness together.

The problem is, Dean keeps denying his love for Cas. He's probably afraid they won't accept him for who he is or Cas doesn't love him back.

Sam has tried so many times to convince Dean that he's okay with it but Dean doesn't listen. Dean just pretends he didn't hear him and carries on with the things he was doing. Honestly, it annoys Sam.

Sam drove for twenty minutes now lost in thought. When he snapped out of it, he realized that he would never find Gabe at this rate and he might as well go back to the bunker and see how Cas and Dean are doing.

Sam stopped at the bunker and decided to call Dean as he walks in. When he opens the door, he sees a little black cat running outside and onto the road.

While Sam walked out of the door, Dean carries Cas upstairs to his room. Dean walks into his room and put Cas on his bed. Cas looks up at Dean with his big blue eyes. Dean could get lost in those eyes, they're so beautiful. Not to mention his raven bed hair and his kissable pale lips. Wait, what am I even saying?! I can't be in love with my best friend, that's ridiculous. You're as straight as a line. But why does he feel strange every time he looks at him. A strange feeling he can't place. Why can't he stop thinking about him. It's like Cas is hooked to his thoughts and not planning to let go. He's probably just imagining thinks. Maybe he's delusional.

Cas now lies on his back, showing his fur covered tummy. Dean smiles and walks over towards Cas. Dean slowly sits on the bed and reaches out to Cas. He didn't think about what he was doing until he feel the soft fur of the black kitten. Dean almost pulls away until he hears a barely there purr.

Dean chuckles and touches the fur again, this time slowly combing his hand through the fur with his fingers. Dean keeps petting Cas until he falls asleep. Dean removes his hand from the black fur and stands up. He walks to the other side of the bed and sits down against the headboard of the bed as quietly as possible, trying not to wake the sleeping Cas up.

Despite Dean trying to be quiet Cas still woke up. He stretches his body and starts licking his paw to wash his little head. When he is done with the grooming he walks towards Dean and climbs on top of his lap.

"Cas? What are you doing?" Dean asks not quite sure what to do. Cas lies down, making himself comfortable. Cas looks up at Dean unsure how he would react and with fear Dean might throw him off. Dean just smiles down at him and starts petting him again, making Cas purr loudly.

Suddenly the deafening sound of Dean's phone ringing makes Cas jump up from his sleep. Terrified of the sound Cas tries to get away, in the meantime crashing into the photo frame of Dean with his mom Mary. The frame crashes to the ground and sets the glass of the frame breaking and flying everywhere.

Dean looks at the frame with a shocked expression, while Cas looks at Dean with a frightened one. Cas is afraid Dean will be mad at him so he does what his instinct tells him.

 _Run._

Cas runs down the stairs and through the door Sam opens. It takes a minute for Dean to process what just happened, when he finally does, he runs downstairs trying to prevent Cas from escaping.

Dean goes to the still open front door and sees Sam with a shocked expression on his face. It doesn't take him long to know that Cas left.

"Dean, what just happened?" Sam asks still shocked.

"That son of a bitch escaped, my phone ringed and Cas ran away. He knocked over the photo on my bedside table by accident." Dean replied.

"You have to look for him!"

"What do you think I was about to do Sammy?" Dean says with a huge amount of sass in his voice before rushing outside into his '67 Chevy Impala.

He has to find Cas.


	3. Part 3 (Last part)

"Gabe get your feathery ass down here." Sam prayed walking around in his room. It always works for Dean so why not give it a shot. It's not like he has many options here. "Well well, what do we have here? Samantha praying to me. That's a new one. I'm not complaining though" A voice sounded from behind him. Sam quickly turns around and he is face to face with a smirking Gabriel. Their lips only centimeters apart. "What are you doing Gabe?!" Sam says, his cheeks turning a deep red.

"Why are you praying to me Sasquatch?" Gabriel asks. "You already know why Gabe." Sam says, trying to take a few steps back to create some space between them. Gabriel is not having it though.

"You want me to change Cas back." Gabriel says, taking a few steps forward, smirking when he sees Sam getting flustered.

"Yes, Gabe, you have to change him back." "And what if I don't?" Gabriel whispered looking down at Sam's lips. "I guess I have to make you then." Sam says suddenly filled with a weird sense of confidence. Sam smirks and licks his lips. Not being able to hold back anymore he crashes their lips together. Kissing Gabriel was like fireworks on the Fourth of July. They kissed with urge neither wanting to break their kiss. Sam put his hands around Gabriel's neck, while Gabriel gripped Sam's hair. Gabriel suddenly nibbled on Sam's lip asking for entrance, which Sam gained him. Their tongues fighting for dominance. A fight Gabriel won. Sam moaned in Gabriel mouth, letting the angel explore his. Sam broke off the kiss due to lack of air. While catching his breath, he heard Gabriel say "Fine I'll change him back."

Dean drove for an hour now and it was pitch black outside. Still no success in finding Cas. He has searched everywhere on the roads, in town and now he was on to the road near the bunker again. Suddenly the ringing that scared Cas, now echoed through the whole car. Sleep deprived and very grumpy Dean picked up. "What do you want Sam?"

"Have you found him yet?" "No Sam Cas has gone MIA on us."

"Well then I might have good news for you, come back to the bunker Dean." Sam's cheery voice spoke. "Gabe will change him back and bring us to him."

"He better change him back. That son of a bitch is still going to pay for what he did." Dean says with a sigh of relief. "And he better not trick us again." He adds.

"He won't Dean, just come back home." "Okay, be there in a few."

"Sam?" Dean shouted as he walked down the stairs of the bunker. "Sammy?!"

"Calm down Dean, where coming." Sam yelled from upstairs.

Sam and Gabriel walked down the stairs holding hands. When they stood in front of Dean, Sam looked down at their intertwined hands. Sam looked up at Dean nervous about his reaction.

"So you two are dating now?" Dean asked, voice filled with surprise, but not a hint of disgust. "Yes, we are." Sam said, smiling happily at Gabriel.

"Okay, can we save the lovey-dovey stuff for later and get Cas now, please?" Dean says annoyed but happy his little brother has found love.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Gabriel says and with a snap of his fingers they are looking down at a small sleeping kitten on the ground of the bunker. Gabriel snaps his fingers once again and Cas is back to normal. "There you go. We'll leave you two alone." Gabriel says with his signature smirk and snaps Sam and himself out of the living room probably making out in Sam's room or something.

The first thing Dean notices when he looks at Cas is his old ACDC shirt that Cas is wearing. The shirt is a bit too big on him but it makes him look even cuter.

Dean picks Cas up bridal style and carries him up the stairs and into Cas's room, knowing he probably would be tired from a night of running away.

Dean puts Cas on the bed and throws a blanket over him. Dean looks one last time at Cas before he leaves through the door.

Just before he closes the door, he hears a faint "Dean" coming from the bed. "Yes Cas?" Dean asks while he walks towards the bed.

"I'm sorry Dean. I'm really sorry. I know how much that photo meant to you and I broke it." He hears Cas whisper with tears in his voice.

"Is that why you run away?" Cas nods and turns his head so Dean won't see the tears streaming down his face.

"Oh Cas, It's fine. The photo is not broken, it's just a frame. I'll buy a new one, don't worry. I'm not mad at you, okay?" Dean says softly, trying to calm Cas down.

"Okay Dean." Cas says, smiling up at Dean. "Can I ask you something Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Why are you wearing my old ACDC shirt?" Dean asks.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Cas says blushing. "It looked comfy and I'll change now." Cas stepped out of his bed and towards his closet. "Don't." Dean says, smiling at him. "You look better in it anyway." Dean says reassuringly.

"I like it when you wear my clothes. It's cute."

Cas blushed even deeper after that. "Shit, did I say that out loud?" Dean says now blushing too.

"Yes Dean, you did." Cas says, inching closer towards Dean.

Cas was now close enough to see every detail of the hunters green eyes and freckled face.

Dean bows his head down a little, looking at Cas's lips, when Cas suddenly captures Dean's lips in a short sweet kiss.

Dean put's his hands on Cas's hips, closing the gap again making the kiss last longer this time.

Dean expected kissing Cas would be like fireworks, but it wasn't. It was like the strange feeling he has always felt towards him but stronger. Only now he can put a finger on what the feeling was.

It was like coming home.


End file.
